


How about a bet?

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: This was written for a prompt in a challenge:  “You’re late.” “Time isn’t real and I’m not totally sure I am either.”Y/N doesn`t want to train so her and Bucky make a bet. If she wins training is over and he has to go on a date with her and if he wins he gets a wish.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Original

“You’re late.” Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier snapped at you as you walked into the training room of the Avengers Tower at 5am with your favourite coffee mug and a big yawn. “Time isn’t real and I’m not totally sure I am either. Why did you ask me here this fucking early anyway?” 

“Well you see Y/N” He began explaining while moving next to you and putting his arm around your shoulder. “something we really have to train are your reflexes because this was way too easy.” He finished with a smirk before moving away again with your mug in his hands.

“That’s mine you donkey!” You exclaimed at that and tried to pull it out of his hands but he just held it up so that you couldn’t reach it so you decided to sit on the floor and pout like the grown-up Special Agent that you were.

“Common Bucket don’t be a dick I need my Coffee to function.” “Show me 50 sit-ups and maybe I’ll reconsider.” He just smirked back with his awfully handsome face before taking a sip from your mug.

“Fine…”

———————————————————————————————————–

50 sit-ups, half a mug of coffee and a tedious sparring session later you finally collapsed onto the mat declaring defeat. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“No get back up we aren’t done yet.” At that, an idea jumped into your head. “What about a bet?” He looked at you puzzled. With a sigh, you stood back up to explain. “Ok, so I’m gonna let you choose an exercise in which we will compete against each other. If I win training is over for the rest of the day and-” You tried to think of something that he would absolutely hate as revenge for your lost coffee. “Perfect” you muttered as an idea dawned onto you turning your thoughtful grimace into an evil smirk. “If I win training is over for the day and you have to take me out on a date.”

“And if I win?” He chuckled. “Well, I’m going to win so I will grant you a wish if you actually happen to win. Everything you want to.”

“Deal.” He held out his hand looking smug. “We’re going to fight each other one on one without weapons. Simple hand to hand combat.”

Of course, he would choose something he knew you were no match against him in.

———————————————————————————————————–

“First person to tap out or pass out looses. No weapons, biting, and scratching.” You went through the rules again before wishing each other good luck and taking your stands on the mat.

After circling each other for a while you decided to make the first move by attempting a simple roundhouse kick at his face that got reflected by Bucky catching your leg twisting it so you had to hop towards him and taking a punch straight at your ribs causing you to fall back as your breathing fastened. Ignoring the throbbing pain you pushed yourself forward again using all your force taking a successful punch at the bridge of his nose. 

He groaned and moved a hand to the bruise giving you time to regain a stable still ignoring the now numbing pain in your torso. As his eyes watered from the previous blow you took the chance move behind him and grabbing him in a chokehold. To your surprise, he didn’t even try to loosen your grip but instead moved down to tap out declaring you the winner of the fight. 

Looking back you probably would have grown conspicuous at the easy win but right now you were to swept up in the euphoria of the moment to even care about the still rather prominent pain in your torso and just told him to meet you out front at 7 pm. After that, you decided to go back to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————

Fuck! Shit! It was 6:30pm and you had just woken up again, now you only had about half an hour to get ready and you definitely needed every second of it because you were planning on looking absolutely stunning for Bucket’s worst nightmare aka a date with you.

20 minutes later you had showered, put your hair in a half updo, and put on some simple make-up. For your outfit, you had chosen your favourite dark blue dress paired with a silver angel necklace that had been a Christmas gift for the secret Santa exchange sadly you had never found out who had given it to you. 

Had you had more time you might have also noticed the rather large bruise forming on your torso but with 5 minutes left you hurriedly grabbed your earrings and purse before putting on your shoes and basically running out of the door.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Wow. You look absolutely ravishing Y/N.” You could hear Bucky gasp as you walked outside still looking down while failing to put in your earrings. “Hey, can you help me with these-” You started to ask holding them out to the ex-assassin in front of you but when you looked up you were met with a sight that made you freeze on point. 

Right in front of you stood Bucky Barnes wearing a marvellous dark blue suit in the exact same shade your dress was in. You gulped and tried to recover from the shock before handing him your purse and putting in your earrings to distract yourself. “You don’t look half bad yourself Buckster.” You finally muttered.

After that, he informed you that you were going to an Italian restaurant and you both got in a car.

———————————————————————————————————–

The restaurant that turned out to be on a rooftop was absolutely stunning and had a gorgeous view which meant Tony had probably made a recommendation. While you both were looking through the menu you couldn’t fail to notice that Bucky kept staring at your chest. “Hey James” You whispered after some time. “My eyes are up here just so you know.” 

At that Bucky’s entire face grew red and you couldn’t help but laugh which made you hiss at a sudden sharp pain. “I’m sorry I just happened to notice that you are wearing my gift.” “Your Gift?” You were confused. He hadn’t given you anything that you remembered at least. “Yes, the necklace. Didn’t Steve tell you that I was your secret Santa? I thought you didn’t like it because you never mentioned it.” 

“No! I love it. I just didn’t know it was-” You drew in another sharp breath at the pain. “Are you ok? Bucky jumped up from the table and caught you just as you fell. Now holding an unconscious version of you he promptly got out his phone to ring Dr Helen Cho.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Agent Barnes?” The young nurse asked and Bucky immediately jumped up with a feeling of anticipation and dread at the news. “Dr.Cho ordered an MRI and a few other tests that revealed that Agent Y/L/N had several broken and bruised ribs from blunt force to the torso.”

“We fought earlier during training and I hit her but I must have underestimated my own strength…when I hit her with my metal arm. No shit.” He took the chair and threw it against the wall in rage. “This is my fucking fault please tell me she’s-” When he looked at the nurse’s face he didn’t have to finish his question.

“Agent Y/L/N suffered from a punctured lung as well as a damaged aorta. Her lungs collapsed a few moments ago. I’m sorry Agent Barnes you can see the patient, say your goodbyes one last time.” With that, she held open the door and Bucky cautiously walked in trying his best to keep it together but as he saw you on the bed he couldn’t take the sight of your lifeless body just lying there. 

Sobbing and screaming he collapsed by your side holding onto your hand until it was completely cold. “You were my angel Y/N. I love you.”


	2. Alternative Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had 3 ideas about how to end this. This is the second one.

“You’re late.” Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier snapped at you as you walked into the training room of the Avengers Tower at 5am with your favourite coffee mug and a big yawn. “Time isn’t real and I’m not totally sure I am either. Why did you ask me here this fucking early anyway?” 

“Well you see Y/N” He began explaining while moving next to you and putting his arm around your shoulder. “something we really have to train are your reflexes because this was way too easy.” He finished with a smirk before moving away again with your mug in his hands.

“That’s mine you donkey!” You exclaimed at that and tried to pull it out of his hands but he just held it up so that you couldn’t reach it so you decided to sit on the floor and pout like the grown-up Special Agent that you were.

“Common Bucket don’t be a dick I need my Coffee to function.” “Show me 50 sit-ups and maybe I’ll reconsider.” He just smirked back with his awfully handsome face before taking a sip from your mug.

“Fine…”

———————————————————————————————————–

50 sit-ups, half a mug of coffee and a tedious sparring session later you finally collapsed onto the mat declaring defeat. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“No get back up we aren’t done yet.” At that, an idea jumped into your head. “What about a bet?” He looked at you puzzled. With a sigh, you stood back up to explain. “Ok, so I’m gonna let you choose an exercise in which we will compete against each other. If I win training is over for the rest of the day and-” You tried to think of something that he would absolutely hate as revenge for your lost coffee. “Perfect” you muttered as an idea dawned onto you turning your thoughtful grimace into an evil smirk. “If I win training is over for the day and you have to take me out on a date.”

“And if I win?” He chuckled. “Well, I’m going to win so I will grant you a wish if you actually happen to win. Everything you want to.”

“Deal.” He held out his hand looking smug. “We’re going to fight each other one on one without weapons. Simple hand to hand combat.”

Of course, he would choose something he knew you were no match against him in.

———————————————————————————————————–

“First person to tap out or pass out looses. No weapons, biting, and scratching.” You went through the rules again before wishing each other good luck and taking your stands on the mat.

After circling each other for a while you decided to make the first move by attempting a simple roundhouse kick at his face that got reflected by Bucky catching your leg twisting it so you had to hop towards him and taking a punch straight at your ribs causing you to fall back as your breathing fastened. Ignoring the throbbing pain you pushed yourself forward again using all your force taking a successful punch at the bridge of his nose. 

He groaned and moved a hand to the bruise giving you time to regain a stable still ignoring the now numbing pain in your torso. As his eyes watered from the previous blow you took the chance move behind him and grabbing him in a chokehold. To your surprise, he didn’t even try to loosen your grip but instead moved down to tap out declaring you the winner of the fight. 

Looking back you probably would have grown conspicuous at the easy win but right now you were to swept up in the moment to even care about the still rather prominent pain in your torso and just told him to meet you out front at 7pm. After that, you decided to go back to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————

Fuck! Shit! It was 6:30pm and you had just woken up again, now you only had about half an hour to get ready and you definitely needed every second of it because you were planning on looking absolutely stunning for Bucket’s worst nightmare aka a date with you.

20 minutes later you had showered, put your hair in a half updo, and put on some simple make-up. For your outfit, you had chosen your favourite dark blue dress paired with a silver angel necklace that had been a Christmas gift for the secret Santa exchange sadly you had never found out who had given it to you. 

Had you had more time you might have also noticed the rather large bruise forming on your torso but with 5 minutes left you hurriedly grabbed your earrings and purse before putting on your shoes and basically running out of the door.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Wow. You look absolutely ravishing Y/N.” You could hear Bucky gasp as you walked outside still looking down while failing to put in your earrings. “Hey, can you help me with these-” You started to ask holding them out to the ex-assassin in front of you but when you looked up you were met with a sight that made you freeze on point. 

Right in front of you stood Bucky Barnes wearing a marvellous dark blue suit in the exact same shade your dress was in. You gulped and tried to recover from the shock before handing him your purse and putting in your earrings to distract yourself. “You don’t look half bad yourself Buckster.” You finally muttered.

After that, he informed you that you were going to an Italian restaurant and you both got in a car.

———————————————————————————————————–

The restaurant that turned out to be on a rooftop was absolutely stunning and had a gorgeous view which meant Tony had probably made a recommendation. While you both were looking through the menu you couldn’t fail to notice that Bucky kept staring at your chest. “Hey James” You whispered after some time. “My eyes are up here just so you know.” 

At that Bucky’s entire face grew red and you couldn’t help but laugh which made you hiss at a sudden sharp pain. “I’m sorry I just happened to notice that you are wearing my gift.” “Your Gift?” You were confused. He hadn’t given you anything that you remembered at least. “Yes, the necklace. Didn’t Steve tell you that I was your secret Santa? I thought you didn’t like it because you never mentioned it.”

“No! I love it. I just didn’t know it was-” You drew in another sharp breath at the pain. “Are you ok? Bucky jumped up from the table and caught you just as you fell. Now holding an unconscious version of you he promptly got out his phone to ring Dr.Helen Cho.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Agent Barnes?” The young nurse asked and Bucky immediately jumped up with a feeling of anticipation and dread at the news. “Dr.Cho ordered an MRI and a few other tests that revealed that Agent Y/L/N had several broken and bruised ribs from blunt force to the torso.”

“We fought earlier during training and I hit her but I must have underestimated my own strength…when I hit her with my metal arm. No shit.” He took the chair and threw it against the wall in rage. “This is my fucking fault please tell me she’s-” When he looked at the nurse’s face he didn’t have to finish his question.

“Agent Y/L/N will take some time to heal but we`re expecting a full recovery. You can see her now if you want.”

Not waiting for another single second Bucky stormed into the room seeing you alive and well on the hospital bed propped up against some pillows. He sped over and through his arms around you as tightly as possible but quickly pulling away as you flinched at the hug.

“Are you ok? Do you have enough pillows? Do you want something to drink? Are you in p-” He was interrupted when you suddenly pressed your lips onto his surprising but successfully silencing him. “I`m alright as long as I`m with you. 

I love you, James.”


	3. Alternative Ending 2

“You’re late.” Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier snapped at you as you walked into the training room of the Avengers Tower at 5 am with your favourite coffee mug and a big yawn. “Time isn’t real and I’m not totally sure I am either. Why did you ask me here this fucking early anyway?” 

“Well you see Y/N” He began explaining while moving next to you and putting his arm around your shoulder. “something we really have to train are your reflexes because this was way too easy.” He finished with a smirk before moving away again with your mug in his hands.

“That’s mine you donkey!” You exclaimed at that and tried to pull it out of his hands but he just held it up so that you couldn’t reach it so you decided to sit on the floor and pout like the grown-up Special Agent that you were.

“Come on Bucket don’t be a dick I need my Coffee to function.” “Show me 50 sit-ups and maybe I’ll reconsider.” He just smirked back with his awfully handsome face before taking a sip from your mug.

“Fine…”

———————————————————————————————————–

50 sit-ups, half a mug of coffee and a tedious sparring session later you finally collapsed onto the mat declaring defeat. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“No get back up we aren’t done yet.” At that, an idea jumped into your head. “How about a bet?” He looked at you puzzled. With a sigh, you stood back up to explain. “Ok, so I’m gonna let you choose an exercise in which we will compete against each other. If I win training is over for the rest of the day and-” You tried to think of something that he would absolutely hate as revenge for your lost coffee. “Perfect” you muttered as an idea dawned onto you turning your thoughtful grimace into an evil smirk. “If I win training is over for the day and you have to take me out on a date.”

“And if I win?” He chuckled. “Well, I’m going to win so I will grant you a wish if you actually happen to win. Everything you want to.”

“Deal.” He held out his hand looking smug. “We’re going to fight each other one on one without weapons. Simple hand to hand combat.”

Of course, he would choose something he knew you were no match against him in.

———————————————————————————————————–

“First person to tap out or pass out looses. No weapons, biting, and scratching.” You went through the rules again before wishing each other good luck and taking your stands on the mat.

After circling each other for a while you decided to make the first move by attempting a simple roundhouse kick at his face that got reflected by Bucky catching your leg twisting it so you had to hop towards him and taking a punch straight at your ribs causing you to fall back as your breathing fastened. Ignoring the throbbing pain you pushed yourself forward again using all your force taking a successful punch at the bridge of his nose. 

He groaned and moved a hand to the bruise giving you time to regain a stable stand, still ignoring the now numbing pain in your torso. As his eyes watered from the previous blow you took the chance to move behind him grabbing him in a chokehold. To your surprise, he didn’t even try to loosen your grip but instead moved down to tap out declaring you the winner of the fight. 

Looking back you probably would have grown suspicious at the easy win but right now you were too swept up in the euphoria of the moment to even care about the still rather prominent pain in your torso and just told him to meet you out front at 7 pm. After that, you decided to go back to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————

Fuck! Shit! It was 6:30 pm and you had just woken up again, now you only had about half an hour to get ready and you definitely needed every second of it because you were planning on looking absolutely stunning for Bucket’s worst nightmare aka a date with you.

20 minutes later you had showered, put your hair in a half updo, and put on some simple make-up. For your outfit, you had chosen your favourite dark blue dress paired with a silver angel necklace that had been a Christmas gift for the secret Santa exchange sadly you had never found out who had given it to you. 

Had you had more time you might have also noticed the rather large bruise forming on your torso but with 5 minutes left you hurriedly grabbed your earrings and purse before putting on your shoes and basically running out of the door.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Wow. You look absolutely ravishing Y/N.” You could hear Bucky gasp as you walked outside still looking down while failing to put in your earrings. “Hey, can you help me with these-” You started to ask holding them out to the ex-assassin in front of you but when you looked up you were met with a sight that made you freeze on point. 

Right in front of you stood Bucky Barnes wearing a marvellous dark blue suit in the exact same shade your dress was in. You gulped and tried to recover from the shock before handing him your purse and putting in your earrings to distract yourself. “You don’t look half bad yourself Buckster.” You finally muttered.

After that, he informed you that you were going to an Italian restaurant and you both got in the car.

———————————————————————————————————–

The restaurant that turned out to be on a rooftop was absolutely stunning and had a gorgeous view which meant Tony had probably made a recommendation. While you both were looking through the menu you couldn’t fail to notice that Bucky kept staring at your chest. “Hey James” You whispered after some time. “My eyes are up here just so you know.” 

At that Bucky’s entire face grew red and you couldn’t help but laugh which made you hiss at a sudden sharp pain. “I’m sorry I just happened to notice that you are wearing my gift.” “Your Gift?” You were confused. He hadn’t given you anything that you remembered at least. “Yes, the necklace. Didn’t Steve tell you that I was your secret Santa? I thought you didn’t like it because you never mentioned it.” 

“No! I loved it. I just didn’t know it was-” You drew in another sharp breath at the pain but chose to ignore it and cover up with a cough. “I just didn`t know it was from you.” You were completely baffled and honestly, you felt a bit guilty for making him think you hadn`t liked his gift.

“All this time I thought…” You muttered. “All this time what?” Bucky asked softly tilting your head up to look at you with his beautiful bright blue eyes. “All this time I thought you hated me.” He looked confused. “Well because of the early, overly hard training, and you never talk to me in the hall or even register when I`m in a room. Or at the movie evening, last week-” 

Your rambling was suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft lips being pressed onto your own. “Does this clear it up?” He whispered parting your lips for a second, you just nodded pulling him closer again.

———————————————————————————————————– “Hey, others want to actually train here.” Sam and Steve called over interrupting Bucky and your…well sparring session. Ok maybe you were kissing but you had fought before and won so why not get a little victory kiss.

“Assholes.” You called back, flipping them off before pressing a final kiss onto your boyfriends’ lips.

Yes, you heard right, boyfriend. After the first date went so well you two actually had started dating, now that everything was clear between you. Five months in you still fought over training schedules and you had to hold on tight to your mug but most things could be resolved by movie night and of course more kissing (who could blame you). 

“Hey, Babe wait up,” Bucky called after you when you left the gym. “I thought you might want to go out today. You know with it being our anniversary and all.” Oh, right today marked the five-month anniversary of your bet and of course your first date. “Sure I`ll meet you out at 7 pm.” You grinned, kissing him on the cheek before leaving for the showers. 

You noticed that Bucky was being more nervous and weird today but honestly you had something else on your mind. Arriving in your bathroom you slowly got out of your gym clothes revealing the tight bandage you had been wearing on and off for a few months now.

The bandage went off too, revealing a mass of dark bruises and swollen spots. The warmth of the shower helped to relieve the pain for a moment but at the same time, the hard water caused just as much pain on itself. Afterwards, you slowly wrapped your bandage backed on, checking nothing could be seen under your clothes. 

Of course, you could´ve always gone to the med wing but you didn´t want to be suspended from work. Plus it was this way since your one on one fight with Bucky and you didn`t want him to blame himself for hurting you. It would be fine soon you just told yourself over and over again, ignoring the stabbing pain that grew every time you trained or fought.

———————————————————————————————————– Feeling nostalgic you decided to go with the exact same look you had worn five months ago and apparently Bucky had had the same idea because when you met outside he looked just as stunning in his blue suit as he had back then.

“Wow. You look absolutely ravishing Y/N.” He smirked making you laugh at the memory. “You don’t look half bad yourself Buckster.”

The nostalgia continued when you stepped out of the car, recognising the beautiful Italian restaurant. Everything was perfect and you couldn`t be happier but still, the nagging feeling that something was going to go badly wrong stayed.

“Y/N I need to talk to you.” Bucky suddenly announced halfway through the second course. Normally this sentence was worrying but he was smiling brightly as he stood up and took your hand.

“Y/N I know we`ve only been together for a few months now but I feel like it`s been years. I have known you were special from the moment you arrived at the tower and just dropped all your things on Fury because your favourite movie was on. You`re the person I trust most in my life, the sun to my moon, the sunshine to my shadow. Do you want to marry me?” 

Through all of that, you had just stared at him with tears in your eyes, all pain was forgotten as you jumped up to hug him. “I`ll take that as a yes then?” He chuckled as he hugged you back. Once again your answer was pressing your lips onto his. 

As the restaurant applauded he pulled you up onto your tiptoes, whispering the words I love you in to your ear over and over again. It would have been perfect but when he kept holding you you could feel your breath giving out and with one last feeling as if someone had stabbed your insides your view turned black as you slumped in Bucky´s arms.

“Y/N?” He screamed frantically as he felt your body go limp against his. “SOMEONE FUCKING CALL 911!″

———————————————————————————————————–

That night Bucky had rushed you to the nearest hospital as fast as possible and Tony had flown in the best doctors he could think of but the moment you had fainted it had been over. There was only one thing the doctors had left to do.

“Agent Barnes?” Helen Cho asked softly, walking into the waiting room Bucky was sitting in. His face was buried in his hands and she could see the tears rolling down. She didn`t want to tell him seeing as his state was already bad enough but she had to.

So she quietly said down next to the shattered looking man, breathing in deeply one last time to prepare herself. 

“We couldn`t save her and…neither could we save the baby.” 


End file.
